Human Attraction
by MrPresident
Summary: Join me as I travel back through the fictional timeline that is the story as created by me.
1. My Cat Eats Cat Food

**Human Attraction**

****

**Chapter One - My Cat Eats Cat Food.**

****

He was a man of decision, a man who was finally at peace with the worried chattering of his mind. He had decided, today was the day. No more waiting behind the cowardly face of fear. No more minutes, hours, days, of wondering, of thinking, of indecision. He had decided and that was it. No changing of his mind, no allowing fear to restore itself to the throne in his head. This was it...On second thoughts today isn't such a great day. There is a slight breeze and it is cloudy. Sure there are only a few clouds but how much can you really trust a cloud? Today just didn't feel right, maybe tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow. He would tell her tomorrow, or maybe the next day.

"Xander? What ya thinking about?" Asked Buffy. She had been observing him for some time and something was definitely bothering him. She wondered what it might be.

Xander was brought out of his deep thoughts by the sound of Buffy's voice. What had she just said? She wants to know what I am thinking. Should I tell her? Is today going to be the day after all? ...No, he would wait. "Nothing." 

Buffy was now very concerned that something was bothering him. Why wouldn't he talk to her about it? Maybe he wasn't ready. She decided the best thing to do would be to simply leave it alone and hope that at some point in the future he would be prepared to talk about it. "Okay."

The two of them stood in silence listening to the music and watching the happy people dancing. Both had a small plastic up in their hand, which was filled with something Willow had called, 'Not alcohol but its cheaper cousin.' Occasionally one would look like they were going to say something but they wouldn't. Instead they would either take a sip of their drink or pick up some crappy useless piece of junk that you always find scattered around someone's room. Uncomfortable wasn't exactly what either of them would have called it but uncomfortable was what it was. How had these two friends have become uncomfortable at the mere presence of the other? What event in their friendship could have occurred to create this unfortunate situation? Well, for that you will have to join me as we travel through fictional time by the literal device known as the flashback. I hope you are sitting comfortably for I shall begin...  


	2. Vanilla Ice Cream for Everyone! Except y...

**Chapter Two - Vanilla Ice Cream For Everyone! Except you.**

****

Buffy brought the heavy axe down on the neck of the horrible demon. "Die you big evil demon thing." She shouted.

And then the demon died. It was over. It was finally over. The world had been saved, again. 

"I think you may be losing your witty repartee superpower." Said Xander after picking himself up off the floor where he had been thrown.

"I didn't see you coming up with any witty comments while you were being thrown across the room." Replied Buffy.

"That's not true. I shouted, Argh!"

Buffy gave Xander a big smile, "Real witty."

"Hey, you're the superhero."

"And that means I have to be witty?"

"Yes, at least according to all the comic books I've read. And you should wear your underpants on the outside."

"For the last time I'm not going do that, Xander."

Xander was about to respond but stopped when Willow and Tara appeared. "Did we get it?" Asked Willow.

"Yep. The big evil demon thing is dead." Said Xander, grinning in Buffy's direction.

Willow noticed the grin but didn't say anything about it.

"So the world is saved?" Asked Tara.

"Yep." Replied Buffy. "Well, at least for the moment."

"Hey, we just saved the world. We should be a little happier than that. We should be celebrating. Oh! I know what we should do..."

"Xander, we're not doing that." Replied Buffy.

"But what about if I get undres..." 

"No!" All three of the females shouted.

"Man, you lot are repressed." Said Xander.

"Err...Hello? Gay, here." Said Willow.

"It's not time for another parade, is it? Jez, is that all you people do?"

"Well, actually we occasionally have these picnics on the..." Tara stopped when she realised everyone was staring at her.

"So, we're not going to any celebrating?" Asked Xander.

"We could do some." Answered Buffy. "I mean it is the weekend."

"Three-day weekend." Added Xander.

Buffy looked confused, "No it isn't."

"It will be when I call in sick on Monday."

"Xander!" Buffy was outraged but that quickly passed, "That's not a bad idea."

"Buffy!" Now it was Willow's turn to be outraged.

"What?"

"Taking a day off work for no good reason? Xander, I could understand..."

"Hey!" Xander objected.

"But you? You're better than that."

"Again, hey!" 

"I'm really not." Answered Buffy. "Besides I just saved the world, I think I deserve it."

"That's the spirit. Anyway you are going have to take a day off if you're gonna go to..." Xander paused for dramatic effect. "...Splash-a-lot! The biggest and badest water-themed amusement attraction within driving distance."

"Splash-a-lot?" Said an over-excited Willow. "We are so there."

"What about not taking day off without good reason?" Asked Buffy.

"Splash-a-lot is a very good reason."

"So, it is settled then. Splash-a-lot it is." Xander concluded.

"Hey Xander, this isn't just some elaborate plot so that you can see us all in swimming costumes, is it?" Asked Buffy. "Xander?"


End file.
